Married at 18: My Week of Hell
by AimeeBass
Summary: Bella wakes up married to Edward Cullen, who'd she only just met. The problem? She's still a senior at FHS. The other problem? The judge orders them to stay married for a year as punishment for abusing the sanctity of marriage. Rated M. -Hiatus-


Married at 18: My Week of Hell

AimeeBass

--

BPOV

--

It all started the night after Ms. Mallory went to New York for a three days business conference. She was to be gone from Friday night to Sunday evening, so of course that was just enough time for us to completely fuck our lives over.

The night prior, Charlie had decided to get all parental on me and 'grounded' me after missing curfew. At least that's the reason he claimed, I'm thinking this newly found lets-be-a-dad phase was inspired by me being late for curfew after spending a night out with _Jasper…_ A few tears may have been involved… some words might have been traded…

Whatever, Anyway…

So here's the thing, though…

I never hang out with Lauren and Jessica, well at least not anymore. There was a time when Lauren, Jessica, and I were besties, and spent our time between giggling over Mike Newton and his pathetic posse of posers and doing dumb shit like spreading coca butter over our chests to stimulate growth because _Cosmo girl_ told us to.

But then I grew up, and cutting half of my brain off just to hold a conversation grew increasingly harder. So just as I did with the rest of my childhood accessories, I handed them over to a place that would appreciate their ability to add '_like' _and '_totally awesome'_ in between every other dim-witted word that sprouted from their overly glossed lips…. to charity.

I knew some girl would step up and take pleasure in having the wonder twins as friends; I was just shocked that Angela Weber was up for the daunting task.

So just as everything else in life, out with the old and in with the new. Jasper Hale, the devastating force to my dismal life, the ying to my yang, the chocolate to my vanilla, the Pitt to my Jolie, all in a brotherly/sisterly liaison of course, is the new. He challenges every belief I've ever had; he invited himself inside of my head and clicked the other part of my brain on for me.

He taught me that Keats and Family Guy, with Vodka and Doritos was God's gift to Friday nights. And that there was a much less painful way to exists in the rain, and the forests, with grey clouds, and small town folks with small town morals and small town beliefs. He helped fix me back...

He just _gets _me- confused, all over the place, crazy, insecure, me- he gets it.

Which is all shit I should've remembered before storming out of his house like a fucking child that's just been told the guy she's been crushing on since forever could now maybe/possibly have a girlfriend.

And it's so _frustrating_ because I _didn't_ have a crush on Jazz, well at least I _think _I didn't, but I'm certain that I don't now… I don't know. Guh, it's just all so confusing…

I mean he's cute, and he gets me, and we like the same things…we're already there. We're _almost_ already there. But then he's like my brother or something; always protective, sometimes amusing, and tons of annoying.

Except, I can't deny the way my heart, stopped, clenched, then shattered when _ShoppingPixie007's_ private message popped up on his opened MySpace page.

And she's blowing him ekisses, and sending him teddy bears, and missing him….

Curiosity brought me to click on the link to her page, and guh, she's pretty and has a _ton_ of friends, and is fun and is totally made for someone like Jazz, but still not at the same time, there's just something about her that screams Jazz but doesn't. I don't know if that even makes any sense…

So I ran. I didn't have the strength to have that conversation then, I sure as hell wouldn't have the strength the rest of the weekend when he's knocking on my window, or blowing up my phone, or persuading Charlie to let him in, because let's face it, Charlie would totally let him in. Anything to not have to deal with his crying teenage daughter…

And just as I've decided to accept the fact that I'll be spending most of my weekend in a wet and muddy meadow, because not even Jazz knows about the meadow, I remember Lauren's somewhat sincere request for us to hangout one day. She was friendly and she smiled and I was just _so_ in need of a friend… So I called her…

And she came over to my house the very next night and complained about being home alone for two whole nights on her birthday when Charlie was _coincidently _walking back from the kitchen with his glass of water. It was amazing how my normally unobservant dad had decided to pay heed to the inner-workings of his teenage daughter's life just then.

He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the wall, one leg crossed in front of the other and an expression he held whenever he got one of his_ brilliant_ ideas. "So Lauren, you're spending your birthday alone?"

Lauren nodded, eyes downcast, playing the fucking angel all of Forks knew she wasn't. "Yes, sir, me, Angela, and Jess. Her mom said it'll be alright if she came over for a little girl time." She murmured, her lower lip poking out and her voice started to take on the tone of an innocent eight year old. "I was just asking Bella if she could come too but she said she's on punishment…."

"She is but… maybe," Charlie mumbled. "Perhaps Bells could stay over there and keep you company." You've got to be fucking kidding me! "She never hangs out with you _girls_ anymore." Did you hear the inferences on 'girls' too?

I mean really! The only time Charlie ever got involved was… never! Unless it had something to do with Jasper, _then_ he wins the world's best fucking father award. Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause I'm all con Jasper right now but then there's still a dominate part of me that's not..

"That is a great idea sir! We could even get started on that science project I have due for summer school. Thank you sir!" She beamed and I thought I was going to puke.

Science project? At a birthday slumber party? More like studying the inner and outer workings of the male anatomy… Come on Charlie you _have_ to catch that. You are the police _chief_ after all..

Charlie shrugged, adopting a blasé attitude that he probably spent all day practicing in front of the TV perfecting. _He watches too much Grissom on CSI._ "Don't mention it."

And that's how the chief of police unknowingly sent his daughter to a weekend in Settle of clubbing and bar hopping like there was no tomorrow.

I knew I would regret this sooner or later but I needed time away from things and Lauren provided me with it, so like a drowning man thrown out to sea, I clutch onto the only thing that promises safety. And right now that thing is Lauren.

--

After three hours of Lauren controlling Jessica's iPod, I'm almost certain that I'll need professional help. I mean this is too big of a job for The White Stripes and The Killers, I'll have to bring in the big guns because that fucking she wolf, her closet, and her fuck-awful disco beat had to go.

I'm going to have to de-FakeAssBarbie-fye myself when I get back to Forks.

So when the car _finally_ slows to a stop, instead of slowing down enough for Jess and Lauren to shove their dilapidated chests out of their foggy ass windows to flirt shamelessly whenever Mike and the Posers passes us by, but actually slows to a _stop _to _stop_, I'm so ecstatic I'm almost willing to give the ground some one on one "_we"_ time.

Mike hops out of his big brother's Explorer, wipes the side of it with a fucking t-shirt and then proceeds to fucking check it for damage. Mike has been living completely out of his ass since his brother Josh has come home from college looking oddly like a cross between Aaron Carter and B-Rad from _Malibu's Most Wanted_. With the help of J-Rad and his parent's oblivious attitude to the nuisances their sons have become on the civil society of Fork Washington, Mike has managed to throw hardcore keg parties at least every weekend. And when I mean hard, I mean _hard._ Let's just say Charlie was _not_ a happy fisherman on Fridays…

_Hey look Charlie! Look who's at Lauren's 'slumber party'! Bet you didn't expect that with your all knowing, slick, I-hate-anything-Jasper-Whitlock self…_

He leans up against his _ride_ giving us the one nod of his head that is supposed to mean _'sup. _I try not to laugh, I really do, but with the combination of his hard gelled dark blond hair, the all black Ricky Martin attire, and the chubby little baby face clearly trying to be a _man_, I laugh.

Jessica immediately rushes to him and it's almost like watching a car wreck- dreadfully awful, pitiful and sad, but you just can't seem to tear your eyes away….

She leans in to kiss him but he does this shifty move thing and ends up patting her head instead. And then because I am the cause for every single one of the problems widely known in Mike and Jessica's hot and cold relationship, she immediately fixes her eyes on me as they narrow into venomous slits.

"Hey Bella," Mike beams, and I give him a small awkward wave before averting my eyes, hoping he would get a clue and end it there, but of course Mike was never very perceptive or bright, or anything more than completely clueless.

_And to think he was one of my closest friends…_

He walks the few steps separating us and slings his arm around my shoulder, embracing me into a sloppy half hug, which would be sort of acceptable if he drops his arm from my shoulder instead of directing me to the entrance of the bar.

"Whitlock's finally let you out of his sight?"

"Yeah, something like that," I say, my voice is low but abrupt, with an underlying tone of back-the-fuck-off-bitch as I maneuver myself from under his big sweaty paws.

"More like officer _daddy,_" Lauren smirks. I flip her off and walk into the bar.

--

EPOV

--

"Can we leave now please?" Victoria purrs, we are sitting at a corner booth and she is on my lap, her legs on each side of me, straddling me. I catch Emmett rolling his eyes before he snatches up my beer and downs it in one go.

"No, but you can," Emmett grumbles and I snort. It is a rare fucking occasion to see Emmett hostile and brooding. Only Victoria can turn the normally annoyingly jovial teddy bear into a hungry version of Yogi.

Victoria stiffens, her fake ass breast are hard as they press closer into my chest, and I wince slightly from suffocation and the unnatural feel of rough boulders digging into my airway. "You're going to let him talk to me like that?" She wines.

I shrug, signaling for another beer. The waitress has been practically throwing herself at either Emmett or me all night, so of course with a lift of my hand, she's there within seconds, two beers in one hand and another dish of peanuts in the other. She bends over the table, her luscious tits spilling out of her white tank as she reaches over to push the peanuts to the other side of the table.

She's licking her pink lips slow and sensually as she stares directly into my eyes. And of course, I'm hard and ready for action… only Victoria sees everything and is currently feeling my reaction to that display pressed up against the seem of her jeans.

"You can go now," Victoria hisses. "When _Eddie_ needs a prostitute, I'll make sure he calls you." And then she rolls her eyes, giving her this dismissive type of wave before returning her hands onto my shoulders.

I pick her up off of my lap and set her down next to me. I absolutely hate jealous bitches, and the fact that she has no right to even be jealous was just a fucking turn off. "Maybe you _should_ go home, Victoria."

She hisses at me but she knows better than to throw a fit in the middle of the bar. I'm not one for temper tantrums… She flings her wild hair over her shoulders before getting up. "Fine," she grits out. "Your loss then."

I give her that same sort of half-dismissive wave she gave the waitress before taking another go at my beer. My patience is almost non-existent today…

--

BPOV

--

I walk into the pub and immediately spot Angela sitting at one of the empty stools at the bar. She's sipping a neon green drink and is slowly swaying to the music, completely in her own little world.

Now days, most days Angela's a class A bitch and so I find myself avoiding her as often as I can, but tonight, with Jessica already out for my blood and Lauren's _look at me, don't I look pretty_ attitude tonight, I decide to take my chances with a drunk serene Angela.

"Bella, you made it!" Angela squeals, she throws her arms around me in a weird sort of drunken embrace. "Jaspers not here but you still came!" She beams.

I'm almost confused for a minute but I quickly remember Angela's one of those sentimental sort of drunks.

I pat her back awkwardly, then pop down into the seat beside her, flagging the nearest bartender down. "Yeah well…. I- um, happy birthday!" I shift anxiously in my seat.

"Yeah, happy birthday to me! And Lauren! Isn't that sooo weird? Our birthdays?" She laughs. "It's like we could be sisters! Only she's the mean blonde and I'm the nice brunette, like you, a brunette," she giggles as she sloppily places her straw into her mouth and takes a long slip.

"Yeah, weird," I mumble as the bartender arrives. I flash him my sister Jane's stolen ID. "Jack, on the rocks." Hopefully Jack will be a dear and keep me from losing my goddamn mind tonight…

"Wow Bella, that's a man's drink." Angela is now leaning on the bar put looks up at me with an awe-inspiring expression. "I want a man's drink too!" She announces to the room. "Bartender person, give me a man!"

I sigh and get up from my seat. I'm not a baby sitter, hell, I'm not even the girl's friend, this was Jessica and Lauren's job. Normally, I'm not enough of a complete bitch to leave someone like this, but my life has just danced itself to the gates of Mordor. I just simply didn't have the patience for this shit…

--

EPOV

--

"Are you going to talk now or just sit and drink yourself into a coma?"

"Sit and drink myself into a coma," I answer, sticking two fingers into my Jack, in search for another ice cube.

"I'm serious Edward. I don't think this is a good idea. You're going to piss off Carlisle if you come home drunk, _again_," Emmett sighs.

"He'd have to be home to notice that, wouldn't he?"

Emmett grumbles under his breath as I pop a sweet piece of Jack covered ice into my mouth. "You know what? You worry too much. Just relax, go have fun, taste the forbidden fruit, sow wild oats. Go be merry, just fucking enjoy life."

Emmett snorts and rolls his eyes, but he relaxes and slowly morphs into the Emmett I'm familiar with. "Brooding responsible Emmett meet fun party-loving, pussy getting Emmett," I laugh, searching for another ice cube. "If you kill my fucking buzz again, I'm kicking your ass as _soon_ as I get back sober."

"So, I shouldn't hold my breath then?" He grins, his deep chick magnetic dimples coming out to play now.

"Fuck y-"

Something warm and heavy falling into my lap catches me off guard. "Shit, I'm so, _so_ sorry," a lyrical voice cries. The girl is hysterically squirming; her head's facing the ground so all I can see is a shock of shiny auburn hair.

Unfortunately, the incident with Victoria and the waitress is still to fresh in my mind not to get instantly hard as she's practically grinding into my dick. My hand immediately shoots up and grips her arm, trying to steal her. "Maybe we should stop doing that first," I say, smiling as I hear a soft gasps.

"And then up you go." I grab onto her small waist and hoist her back onto her on two feet. I'm not normally this nice of a guy, in fact, I'm pretty much a jerk, asshole, bastard, fucker… God I've been called so many names, in just as many different languages as well, but there is something about her soft voice, full of innocences with just a tad bit of shyness laced in…

"Thanks," she mumbles shyly, looking across the room and glairing towards something or somebody… a group of merry idiots, is my first assumption, they are drunk and gaffing loudly, as well as goofing around, completely oblivious to the fools they are making themselves look like.

But then there's the blond one, sitting in the middle of all of their drunken adolescent glory, quiet, brooding, and… apologetic? My brow furrows, there is something I'm missing here, but I'm drunk, and a drunk Edward does not equal a bright Edward, so I dismiss those thoughts… wondering why I even care in the first place.

"Uh, I guess I tripped. Clumsy me," she mumbles. "Stupid Bella," she says, only I'm quite sure she hadn't meant for me to hear that part of her mumbling.

"Well maybe we should cut down on the drinks, Yeah?" I tease, nodding towards the empty glass she held in her hand.

For the first time her gaze turns to mine, and as a result, I'm hit with an abrupt sort of anxiousness, my blood runs hot and my brain briefly clears from the alcohol induced fog. It's her eyes… warm, luring, hazelnut… Such a familiar color…

I don't know… Maybe Em had laced my drink when I wasn't looking, or perhaps it was the slutty bartender or Victoria's way of ensuring herself a wild night with me between the sheets… but the vibrant electricity I feel when I look into this girls eyes is unworldly… And there's this pull, it's so fucking weird and not funny at all…

And before my mind could catch up with the rest of my body, I find myself on my feet, tilting her head up… and closer… closer…. Closer. She gasps, and though I'm barely touching her chin, I can feel her whole body tremble/shake/vibrate… I'm intoxicated, and I'm a man of indulgence… And right now, this Bella girl, is my narcotic of choice…

I press my lips to hers, gently…

--

**-Okay, Yeah… Married at 18 will still continue, there is just a lot of confusion so I decided to take us back to the night Edward and Bella met…**

**-Married at 18 was just rec'd on The Writer's Coffee shop, Yay! It seriously is a cool place to get news, find new stories... they've pretty much do everything over there, if you are one of the ones living under that awfully large rock and hadn't visited the site yet, please do that, like right now!**

**-Lemons next chapter…**

**-****ALSO, I've been posting teasers… TONS of teasers here --- www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=6365&st=0&sk=t&sd=a …So come visit and see what's coming up in the next two chapters…**


End file.
